breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BadgerTv0/Who do I think will die in Season 5B of Breaking Bad
I decided to make a list on who I THINK - No spoilers, remember - will die in season 5 part 2 of Breaking Bad. Here is the list of the people I think will die next. *Skyler - NOTE: Death by either A) Heisenberg or B) another drug gang - Now see, maybe she gets back in the drug business after a little bit and is in the car wash one day, a guy comes in and shoots her. *Andrea - NOTE: Death by Jesse - You're proabbly thinking what?? - but he dumped her in "Hazard Pay" because he didn't want to tell her about the business. He's most likely gonna go back to her, she'll probably be taken and Jesse will most likely snap and kill her in front of Brock, her boyfriend I'd say lives because maybe Jesse attacked the wrong person or something like that. *Saul Goodman - NOTE: Death by either A) Heisenberg because maybe Saul and Skyler sleep together when Skyler finds out Walt lied to her about being done, B) Another lawyer that is jealous of him or C) a drug gang that breaks in and guns him down. If none of these happen I see him going to jail. *Lydia - NOTE: Death by Heisenberg is most likely due to the fact that Walt "quit" she might question him and he just snaps and kills her. *Declan - NOTE: Death by Heisenberg would be most likely due to the fact Walt makes him "Say his name" *Skinny Pete - NOTE: I think this one won't be death by Heisenberg, I think it'd be cool to see Pete go to jail and die there or something like that. *Wendy - NOTE: I think she should be killed by another drug gang that will come up in Part 2 that Walt's going against, she should also have like a 2 episode bigger role to Walt like maybe she'll hook him up with mthlyamine after Lydia dies. *Badger - NOTE: Once again I don't think he should be death by Heisenberg. I think Walt truly is still in the meth business and Jesse truly is out, I think Badger will make a batch with Walt and Todd and try to sell and die like Combo but instead by a machine gun maybe, that'd be cool! *Todd - NOTE: I can see his death being death by Heisenberg. *Ted - NOTE: I see him dying from his own stupidity, whether he threatens Skyler and she tells Walt and Walt breaks into the hospital to snap his neck, or his 'business' he was doing get found out by the cops and he jumps out a window when they show up in the hospital. I think he will have a part for a few episodes in Part 2 and if he doesn't commit suicide if the cops find out he, too, will go to jail most likely. *Ira - NOTE: I see his death very cool in my vision. If you didn't know, Ira helps tent the houses they bug - and cook meth in - so I see him standing outside on watch and a drug rivalary gang comes and he tells them they can't go in, they pull out a gun and shoot him. *Hank - NOTE: I think he will commit suicide, #1) He was depressed in Gliding over all and #2) their has been many foreshadowing signs. *Jesse - NOTE: I see anything here BUT death by Heisenberg. I think he himself might actually kill Walt and walk out as the new king and a car drives by with their rival gang and they shoot him down like an old gangster movie. *Walt - NOTE: I see either A) Jesse kills him in cold blood, see what happens afterwards above, B) His cancer gets him, or C) he gets shot by a rival gang and maybe by a machine gun, once again like gangster style, then falls down, and maybe Walt Jr. was with him and hides behind a trash can, maybe their in an alley to run a father-son deal or just going to make a quick stop, and then Walt. Jr cries over his dead father and takes on his legacy. That is who I think will die, just let me clear this up... Holly, Jr., Brock, Andrea's boyfriend, Ted's family (maybe, depends on how he dies) and the rest of the vomonos pest workers all live. I can see this because Holly and Jr. take over Walt's legacy, Brock is another way Jesse might die, Andrea's boyfriend would proabbly take Brock into custody if he's not a junkie, Ted's family would proabbly be mad at the White family, and everyone else from Vomons pest I see getting a share when the business is done OR helping out Jr. and Holly. This list is not in who I think will die order. Please remember, I am simply sharing thoughts, not spoiling. You can't comment because I have a history of getting mad over some peoples comments. This blog is mainly done, but some characters fates are still being decided such as Marie, Mike's grand daughter, the Grey Matter owners (sorry forget their names) Category:Blog posts